Otsu Club
by Ivis.Cullen
Summary: Riley insiste en llevar a Bella a la disco más diversa de Seattle. ¿Cómo podrías saber que ibas a encontrar a un sexi y exquisito hetero cobrizo en una disco llena de chicos/chicas bailando con su mismo sexo? Su fantasía más caliente se hace realidad en el inmenso baño del club, sobre todo cuando tienes un paquete lleno de condones. One-shot. Todos humanos. Lemon.


Declaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a la adorada S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

**.**

**Otsu Club**

"_La uniformidad es la muerte; la diversidad es la vida_

_—Mijail A. Bakunin."_

* * *

— ¡Apóyame, Bells! —miré fijamente a mi mejor amigo y no supe qué decir.

—Ri… —comencé pero rápidamente me interrumpió.

—Vamos, Bella, te estoy pidiendo que abras tu mente —jadeé sorprendida y lo golpeé fuertemente en el brazo.

— ¡Mi mente es abierta, idiota! —él sonrío conforme, yo tenía una mente bastante abierta y todo gracias a él.

— ¿Entonces por qué nos vamos a ese lugar?

—Simple: mis padres —respondí y él suspiró. La mayoría de mis amigos sabían que mis padres eran demasiado sobreprotectores a veces y mucho más con el tema de las salidas. Además no sería capaz de decirle que queríamos ir a una disco gay.

—Tienes que revelarte —esta era nuestra típica conversación, en donde él me decía que yo tenía que revelarme y hacerles entender que ya tengo 18 años, yendo para los 19, y que no he vivido mi adolescencia; y también donde yo los defiendo y digo que a veces es mi culpa que no me dejen salir, que les contesto mal y que todos tenemos la culpa.

—No es sólo su culpa, Riley —mi amigo rodó los ojos y lo dejó pasar.

—Inventa una excusa.

— ¿Qué les digo? —ironicé—. ¿Qué es el cumpleaños de Alice o Rose? ¿Qué mis primas me invitan a su casa? —suspiré y continué repasando los deberes de la universidad.

—Bella, ya llevas un año en la universidad, ambos, y ni siquiera así te sueltan un poco —hice una mueca y él me abrazó por los hombros—. Salgamos a divertirnos un rato.

—Le diré a Demetri —él asintió y yo sonreí. Demetri era el hijo mayor de los amigos de mis padres, tenía 29 años y estudiaba Leyes. Soy bastante cercana a él, pero de todas maneras me incómoda algunas veces. Me había enterado por ahí que él tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia mí y yo no podía corresponderle. ¡Tengo 18 años!

—Demetri —murmuró y yo sonreí—. Espero encontrar a alguien.

—Oh, vamos, Riley, habrán muchos chicos que morirán por ti —me burlé y él me golpeó suavemente.

Sí, Riley es mi mejor amigo gay. Él nació 16 días después que yo y se dio cuenta de que era gay a los 13 años. Hace sólo unos meses que me había confesado que era gay y desde ahí nos hicimos completamente inseparables. Yo era una de las pocas personas a las que realmente podía contarle todo, sin dudar o limitarse. Al principio me sentí incómoda, era raro, pero después lo tomé como algo normal y ahora me divierten y envidian todas sus experiencias alocadas.

—Tú también tendrás que hacerlo —asentí entusiasmada y él me guiñó un ojo.

Sí, podía hacerlo, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

.

.

—Demetri se compró un auto —le comenté a mi mamá mientras comíamos. Ella me miró sorprendida y sonrío suavemente.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, dijo que esta semana te lo mostraría.

— ¿Y sus padres? —la relación entre mis padres y los de él estaban un poco tensa este tiempo, y nadie sabía por qué.

—Supongo que están bien, al fin tienen cómo movilizarse.

—Sí —susurró y yo supe que no era momento de pedirle permiso para salir. Por lo que rápidamente la ayudé a lavar la loza y a ordenar la casa; papá llegaba esta noche del trabajo y ambas estábamos ansiosas por verlo.

Fui rápidamente a mi habitación y levanté la tapa de mi notebook, esperando que se cargara. Abrí la página de Internet e ingresé a Facebook.

Yo no tenía a Demetri en Facebook, algo agradable para mí. Por lo que lo busqué y comencé a escribirle un mensaje.

_Demetri Vulturi:_

_— ¡Salgamos este fin de semana!_

Le escribí y se lo envié. Comencé a revisar mis notificaciones y rápidamente la respuesta me llegó.

_Isabella Swan Dwayer:_

_— ¡Claro, chica, dónde vamos!_

Hice una mueca y preferí no contarle de inmediato que tenía planeado ir a una disco.

_Demetri Vulturi:_

_—No sé, tienes que ayudarme a pedir permiso._

Tanteé mis dedos en el notebook, esperando la respuesta. Me sentía un poco mal por utilizarlo, pero no tenía más opción.

_Isabella Swan Dwayer:_

_—Obvio, yo te pido permiso. ¡Descarga canciones!_

Sonreí ante su respuesta y crucé los dedos por que mis padres me dejaran.

_Demetri Vulturi:_

_—Bien. Nos vemos._

Rápidamente abrí la ventanilla con el nombre de Riley y comencé a escribirle.

_—Bien, Demetri me apoya y me pedirá permiso. El sábado salgamos, vamos a un pub y después a Kamikaze(1), tenemos que ver qué hacer. ¿Apañas? _

Y me desconecté.

Comencé a ordenar mi habitación, tenía que evitar que mi mamá se enojara conmigo esta semana y pórtame ultra bien. Me sentía como un perra tratando de sacar ventaja, pero llevaba meses sin salir a divertirme. Creo que desde julio y ahora estamos a diciembre, la diferencia era alterante.

.

.

— ¡Bella, es Demetri! —chilló mi mamá y yo rápidamente terminé de vestirme. Había salido recién de la ducha y estaba colocándome el pijama, necesitaba relajarme de alguna manera.

Peiné rápidamente mi cabello y bajé hasta la sala de estar. Reneé estaba sentada frente a Demetri en los sillones. Estábamos sólo las dos, ya que Charlie estaba trabajando y llegaba el domingo por la noche.

— ¡Hey, Demetri! —saludé y me senté a su lado en el sillón. Traté de no verme nerviosa, no quería que mi mamá sospechara sobre algo.

—Hola —respondió y comenzó a hablar del trabajo con Reneé. Miré distraídamente la televisión, tratando de que esto pasara rápido para poder ir a dormir o encender el notebook—. Sra. Reneé —comenzó y yo presté más atención—, mañana habrá una comida con unos compañeros de trabajo, queremos a ir a un restaurant cercano y quería saber si dejaría que Bella me acompañara —miré rápidamente a mi mamá y ella estaba entre sonriendo y seria. Ok.

— ¿Qué harán después?

—Queríamos ver si vamos a un pub o algo —contestó Demetri y yo me removí nerviosa. Odiaba mentirle a mi mamá, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

—Pero tendrías que preguntarle a Bella, no puedo decir que sí cuando ella tal ves no quiera ir —ella era tan intuitiva. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, quiero ir —susurré y mi mamá sonrío.

—Entonces, sí —la miré sorprendida, ella nunca me dejaba salir, esto era una especie de milagro o broma. Jesús, se sentía tan bien saber que iba a salir un sábado por la noche. Riley se volvería loco.

—La pasaré a buscar mañana a las 10:30 p.m. —Reneé asintió y ambas fuimos a despedir a Demetri.

—Ten cuidado al recibir los tragos o bebida, sé cuidadosa —indicó cuando nos sentamos a ver películas.

—Lo sé, mamá, seré cuidadosa —ella asintió y nos quedamos calladas.

Al día siguiente traté de levantarme lo más temprano posible, no quería perder el permiso o los siguientes. Por lo que rápidamente ayudé a Reneé a realizar los deberes de la casa, lavé la ropa, limpié las piezas, el piso y los muebles, dejando todo limpio.

Almorzamos tranquilamente, hablando estupideces y escuchando música, sin tocar el tema de la noche.

Cuando dieron las 5 p.m. bañé, estuve como una hora en la ducha, lavando mi cabello y acondicionándolo. Ayer había ido al spa con las chicas, nos habíamos depilado y cortado las puntas del cabello, excepto por Alice que ya lo tenía corto.

Me vestí con un buzo de casa y una musculosa, para luego irme a sentar al living, donde me puse a ver películas. Reneé estaba limpiando la cocina y luego había salido a regar, dejándome ver televisión. Pero me retó cuando dieron las 9:40 p.m. y yo todavía no me había arreglado.

Saqué la ropa del armario y la dejé encima de la cama. Eran unos jeans ajustados, una blusa blanca, una cazadora de jeans que me llegaba hasta la cintura y unas botas. Fui al baño y dejé que la plancha de pelo se calentara, y fui a buscar mi bolso de maquillaje. Tomé mi cabello con unas pinzas y comencé a plancharlo, dejándolo totalmente liso.

Estaba cantando al ritmo de la canción que sonaba desde mi notebook cuando mi mamá me avisó que Demetri había llego y yo todavía estaba terminando de alisar mi cabello. Hice una mueca y alisé la parte de arriba y desconecté el aparato. Encrespé mis pestañas y le eché máscara, dejando que se secaran mientras me lavaba los dientes. Tuve mucho cuidado en eso, no quería espantar a los chicos, si es que encontraba uno hoy.

— ¡Ya van a ser las 11, apúrate, Isabella! —reclamó Reneé y yo evité hacerle una mueca, por lo que rápidamente comencé a echarle sombras a mis ojos, oscureciéndolos un poco. Tomé el delineador y suavemente lo pasé por debajo, no los quería muy oscuros.

Fui a mi habitación y me cambié rápidamente de ropa, tomé mi billetera y mi celular, los eché velozmente a mi pequeña cartera y bajé las escaleras.

Lo primero que oí al llegar al primer piso fue la risa de Demetri y me sentí incómoda de inmediato. Forcé una sonrisa en mi rostro y me acerqué a saludarlos.

— ¡Demetri! —él sonrío y besó mi mejilla. Miré a mi mamá y la abracé—. No llegaré tan tarde.

—Bien atenta al celular, Isabella —advirtió y yo hice un puchero.

Nos dejó hasta la vereda y Demetri me abrió la puerta del copiloto, provocando que casi rodara mis ojos. Se dirigió con rapidez a su asiento y yo me abroché el cinturón, bajando la ventanilla en el proceso.

—Chao, mami —me despedí y Reneé besó mi frente tiernamente.

—Con cuidado, Demetri.

—Sí, señora —encendió su auto y aceleró. Bien.

—Tenemos que ir por mi amigo —él suspiró y yo estuve apunto de reír. No hay manera en que yo me quede sola con él. Ni jodiendo.

—Vaya que molestas con eso —dijo molesto y yo rodé los ojos. Idiota.

—Apúrate —dije y saqué mi teléfono de la cartera. Disqué el número 4 y la foto de mi mejor amigo salió en la pantalla—. ¿Llegaste del trabajo? —pregunté cuando contestó.

—Estoy en la calle, avísame cuando estés afuera —respondió.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos —colgué y comencé a darle las indicaciones a mi acompañante. Riley vivía a 3 calles más abajo que yo. —Aquí a la derecha, antes de llegar a la avenida —indiqué. Seattle era confuso al principio, sobretodo cuando con mis padres nos mudamos hace 5 años, no sabíamos dónde estábamos parados—. Aquí, la casa verde.

—Bien —rodé los ojos ante su tono y lo ignoré. Miré hacia atrás y vi como Riley abría la puerta de su casa y entraba, por lo que rápidamente le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que estaba fuera—. ¿Qué haremos?

— ¿Vamos a una disco? —contesté y cambié la canción que estaba sonando.

—Tenía planeado llevarte a un restaurant… sola —susurró y yo hice una mueca.

—Vamos a bailar mejor, es sábado, quiero divertirme —tengo 18 años, no pueden pedir más. Nunca he tenido problemas con eso de la edad, de echo todo lo contrario, encuentro bastante guapos a hombres de 40 años, pero con Demetri es todo lo contrario; no lo soporto a veces, siento que él quiere más de lo que puedo darle, sólo puedo ofrecerle mi amistad y me pone incómoda sus tratos algunas veces.

Pegué un salto cuando un golpe sonó contra la ventanilla y gruñí cuando los ojos azules de Riley me miraron burlones.

—Acompáñame —dijo y yo me bajé del auto, feliz de estar afuera.

—Idiota, me asustaste —mascullé y lo seguí hasta su casa. Él soltó una risita y entramos por la puerta.

—Está mi papá, vamos, iré a lavarme los dientes —moví mis cejas sugestivamente y lo acompañé escaleras arriba.

Sonreí cuando vi nuestro reflejo y él besó sonoramente mi mejilla.

— ¿Está tu hermano? —pregunté sacando mi labial y pintando mis labios, mientras que él se cepillaba los dientes. Asintió y yo suspiré.

James Biers. Es 3 años mayor que nosotros y está cómo quiere. Sólo lo había visto 3 veces y compartido 1 con él y me volvía loca. Era tan guapo. Se había cortado el cabello la última vez que lo vi y yo sólo me había quedado como estúpida mientras me saludaba.

—Dios —susurré y guardé mi labial—. Quisiera que viniera al baño ahora mismo —mi amigo soltó una risotada y yo pateé su pierna derecha.

—Tienes unas fantasías con los baños —asentí con la cabeza.

—Algún día lo haré en uno.

—Puede ser que hoy…

—Sí, claro —él se secó la boca y me sonrío—. Deberíamos salir a bailar con tus hermanos…

—Estás loca, nunca saldré con James o Brandon —hice un puchero y salí por la puerta. Bajamos rápidamente las escaleras y él tomó su celular.

—No me dejes bailar con Demetri, por favor, te odiaré de por vida si lo haces —murmuré mientras nos acercábamos al auto.

—No bailarás con él, por que bailarás con otro chico.

—Ojalá —susurré. Sería medio difícil encontrar a un hetero en una disco gay. Tendría que buscar con lupa.

—Tenemos que pasar a buscar a Tanya —abrí mis ojos sorprendida y él sonrío. Tanya era nuestra mejor amiga, sobretodo para las fiestas. Es bisexual.

—No me dijiste antes, tienes que decirle tú —él asintió y nos subimos al auto.

— ¿Crees que podamos pasar a buscar a una amiga, por favor? —le preguntó a Demetri y yo reprimí la risa. Demetri suspiró y asintió.

—Sí, claro —miré a Riley y él rápidamente tomó su teléfono.

Riley le dio las indicaciones para llegar a la calle de Tanya y Demetri sólo refunfuñaba, molesto por nuestra "cita" arruinada. Una cabellera rojiza se veía cuando se estacionó en la esquina de la calle principal y reí abiertamente ante la sonrisa burlona de mi amiga.

— ¡Hola! —saludó cuando se subió al automóvil y junto con Riley soltamos risitas.

—Hola, mi amor —saludé y ella besó mi mejilla, besó la de Riley y saludó con un asentimiento a Demetri—. Demetri, ella es nuestra mejor amiga Tanya; Tany, él es Demetri.

—Gracias por pasarme a buscar, chicos —asentí con la cabeza y miré hacia el frente.

Riley le dio las indicaciones a Demetri para llegar a la disco y Tanya me contaba sobre su día en la universidad. Ella fatalmente tenía exámenes todos los sábados por la mañana y era la única del grupo que tenía que quedarse estudiando un día viernes.

—Dobla por acá —indicó Ri y cambié la canción, buscando una más movida—. Metete por aquí y podrás estacionarte —Demetri asintió y todos bajamos felices, menos él, del auto.

—Unas compañera están haciendo fila, digámosle que nos metan con ellas —asentí ante eso y los tres nos fuimos rápidamente hacia la fila. Miré hacia tras esperando a Demetri y me sentí un poco incómoda cuando todos los adolescentes lo miraron raro. Mierda.

—Recuérdalo —le mascullé a Riley cuando nos acomodamos en la fila. Mi amigo asintió y me abrazó por la cintura, tratando de tranquilizarme.

Miré atentamente a toda la gente y al principio me sentí un poco incómoda cuando chicos abrazaban por la cintura a otros chicos. Pero después sonreí relajada y me tranquilicé. Vi cómo Demetri miraba medio quisquilloso a todos, pero traté de no mostrarme de la misma manera, debería estar acostumbrada.

Dieron las 12:30 am. y los guardias abrieron las puertas, sólo eran 10 minutos libres y todos entraban gratis. Me tensé cuando sentí como Demetri colocaba sus manos en mi cintura y yo traté de no hacerlo notar, pero Riley sí lo notaba y me hacía girar para yo quedar de frente a Kate, una de las amigas de Tanya, y alejarme un poco de él.

—Jodida suerte —susurré y él besó mi mejilla. Traté de no espantarme cuando Demetri volvió a colocar una de sus manos en mi cadera y yo lo miré con las cejas alzadas, causando que él me soltara rápidamente. ¿Qué le pasa a este hombre?

— ¡Vamos a ver si hay promociones en la barra! —aulló Riley y todas lo seguimos. Tanya había encontrado a 5 de sus compañeras y se habían unido a nosotros—. Tomémonos una piscola (2) —ofreció mi amigo y yo asentí. Él pagó por nuestro trago y Demetri se compró una red Bull.

— ¡Bailemos! —chilló Kate, la compañera de Tanya, y todos asentimos.

— ¿Vamos? —le pregunté a Demetri y él asintió. Toda la gente lo miraba raro y yo me sentía un poco incómoda, no quería ni imaginar cómo se sentía él y eso provocó que me sintiera un poco mal.

Nos colocamos todos juntos, cada uno bailando con una pareja. Las chicas comenzaron a bailar entre ellas y yo comencé a bailar con Riley… y Demetri.

— ¡Así! —chilló mi mejor amigo por sobre la música y comenzó a mover sus piernas en un movimiento raro, lo que causó que riera fuertemente. Me acerqué lentamente a él, con mi trago en la mano derecha, y pasé mi mano izquierda por su cuello, bajando lentamente contra él y llegando hasta el suelo.

— ¡Así! —le contesté y él rio. Demetri también se rio y yo sonreí, trataría de no ser tan pesada con él. Trataría.

De repente Riley se colocó a bailar con Tanya y me dejó bailando con Demetri, lo único que quise hacer era gritar. Maldición. Continué bailando de lado, mientras que Riley bailaba con Tanya y después volvía donde mí para luego volver a bailar con Tanya. Lo mataría.

—Esto es genial —dijo Demetri junto a mí, casi cerca de oído y yo sonreí tensa. Asentí con la cabeza y juro que suspiré cuando Riley volvió a mi lado.

—Te mataré —le susurré y él rio. ¡El muy maldito se reía!

Estaba moviendo la cabeza estúpidamente junto con Riley, mientras que Demetri bailaba lentamente, como una tortuga, cuando dos chicos altos aparecieron en mi campo de visión. Y me mojé. Y suspiré. Y casi chillé… bueno lo hice despacito.

—Mierda, mira eso —Riley miró hacia atrás y sus ojos brillaron.

—Los conozco —murmuró y yo ahogué un gritito. Demetri miraba confundido nuestro intercambio—. Sí —respondió a mi mirada interrogante—. Él cobrizo es primo de la castaña, Ronnie, y el castaño es su mejor amigo —asentí con la cabeza y traté de no mirarlos fijamente.

— ¿Son… gays? —hice un puchero y crucé los dedos para que no lo fueran. No me sentía incómoda bailando al lado de dos chicos abrazados o girando justo cuando dos chicas se besaban, lo encontraba… casi normal, no juzgaba nada.

— ¡No! —contestó con un puchero y yo reí alzando los brazos, lo que causó que el cobrizo se girara a mirarme. Estuve a punto de tirarme a sus brazos, pero sólo sostuve su mirada unos segundos y continué bailando con Riley. Vi cómo se agachaba un poco para hablar con Ronnie y yo agarré a Riley para acércalo a mí.

—Me hago pipí, acompáñame al baño —ya estaba media incómoda con Demetri tan cerca y quería tomar un poco de aire. El humo del cigarro y el que salía de los aparatos me mareaba un poco.

—De acuerdo —me acerqué a Demetri y le dije que iría al baño y él asintió.

—Tienes que decirle a una de las amigas de Tanya que baile con Demetri —le comenté a mi amigo cuando entramos al gran baño de la disco. Él asintió y yo ingresé a uno de los compartimientos para arreglarme la camisa y los jeans.

—Le diré a Samanta, ella parece ser más liberal —reí ante eso y salí para arreglar un poco mi cabello.

—Me encantó el cobrizo —le susurré y él sonrío.

—Creo que se llama Ed… o algo así, le dicen Ed —asentí y pasé un poco de labial en mi boca—. Creo que esta es la segunda o tercera vez que viene, acompaña a su prima Ronnie y Emmett, su amigo, los acompaña para que no sea el único hetero acá.

—Es tan raro esto —él asintió y yo sonreí—. Vamos por un tequila, necesito beber algo.

— ¡Un shot! —mi sonrisa flaqueó un poco cuando vi a Demetri esperándonos cerca de la barra y él se acercó a nosotros. Riley me tenía agarrada por la cintura y yo sólo me apoyé en él.

—Tomaremos un tequila —le comenté a Demetri y él asintió.

— ¿Te lo compro yo? —me ofreció y yo miré a Riley para ver qué onda.

—No, compraré una promoción para los dos —le dijo y Demetri asintió—. Dos shot de tequila —le dijo al chico y él asintió. Demetri se pidió otra red Bull y yo me senté junto a Riley frente a la barra—. Que rico —susurró cuando el barman comenzó a servirnos el licor. Reprimí una risotada.

— ¿el qué? —él sonrió y supe que hablaba del barman, el cual no parecía gay.

— ¿Limón y sal? —ofreció el chico y nosotros asentimos. Nos dejó un plato con 4 trozos de limón y un pote lleno de sal.

—Gracias —susurré y lamí un poco mi mano derecha, para luego rociar la sal—. A los ojos, quiero 7 años de buen sexo.

—Serán los mejores —reí ante eso—. Sal, tequila y limón —indicó y ambos tomamos el shot con la mano izquierda. Ambos somos zurdos—. 1, 2 y… ¡3! —chilló y lo miré fijamente a los ojos mientras chupábamos la sal y nos bebíamos al seco el tequila, nuestros ojos sólo se cerraron cuando succionamos el limón.

Sentí la risa de Demetri a nuestro lado y yo abrí los ojos, sonriéndole a mi mejor amigo, quien lamía rápidamente su mano. Tomé otro trozo de limón y le rocié sal, para luego llevármelo a la boca.

— ¡A bailar! —dijo Riley y los tres nos fuimos a donde estaban las chicas, quienes bailaban entre ellas bastante juntas.

—Uy, mira a Tanya —indiqué y nuestra mejor amiga estaba con la frente pegada en la de Ronnie.

— ¡Prima! —chilló Ronnie cuando nos acercamos y pude notar que estaba media ebria, al igual que yo y Tanya, por lo cual las 3 nos abrazamos y reímos estúpidamente, demostrando nuestra embriaguez.

—Estoy media ebria —susurré y todas reímos, volviendo a abrazarnos—. ¡Hermana! —chillé abrazando a Ronnie y ella rio, abrazándome también.

— ¿Yo soy la hermana de Riley? —dijo Tanya y con Ronnie asentimos—. ¡Somos todos primos! —chilló y volvimos a reír. Estábamos bastante ebrias y encendidas, y por qué no decirlo: calientes.

Comencé a bailar con Riley y Demetri, tratando de mantenerme alejada de este último. Pero cuando Riley se colocó a bailar con Ronnie y Tanya tuve que girarme para bailar con Demetri. Me sentí completamente incómoda, ni siquiera con alcohol en el cuerpo lo pasaba. Me avergoncé un poco cuando un grupo de chicas se rieron de mi acompañante, por lo que comencé a mirar intencionalmente hacia el otro lado de la pista, viendo como un chico alto bailaba solo y algo raro. Me reí ante eso y casi suspiré cuando Riley volvió a mi lado.

—Quiero ir al baño —le susurré y él asintió. Le indiqué a Demetri dónde iba y nos fuimos.

Entré al baño de chicas y metí a Riley conmigo, lo cual no era raro ya que varios chicos estaban ahí.

—Quiero bailar con Ed —le dije a Riley mientras ambos nos mojábamos un poco el cuello, hacía un calor de infierno.

—Pídeselo —hice una mueca de horror y negué con la cabeza.

—Sabes que tengo personalidad para todas las mierdas menos para eso.

—Yo lo haré —asentí y salimos del baño.

Demetri estaba a unos metros del baño con una red Bull en la mano y yo lo único que quería era deshacerme de él, me tenía enferma.

—Estoy incómodo —fue lo primero que nos dijo cuándo nos acercamos y yo hice una mueca—. No era lo que esperaba y quería… me iré a las dos —miré mi reloj y era 10 para las 2 y yo sólo pude tensar mi mandíbula.

—Bien, iré a bailar con Riley —le dije y tomé a Riley de la mano, ignorándolo.

—Me da un poco de pena —me dijo Riley cuando lo llevaba donde las chicas.

—A mí igual, pero quiero bailar y él lo dificulta —mi amigo rio y yo sonreí abiertamente cuando nos pusimos a bailar sólo los dos.

— ¡Te amo! —me chilló y yo comencé a bailarle, mientras que él se sentaba en el escenario, dejándome a mi frente a él.

— ¡Prima! —chilló Ronnie y yo reí, pero mi risa se congeló cuando vi que el cobrizo estaba bailando con ella. Dios, no lo había visto. Él me miró sonriente y yo sólo pude volver a bailarle a mi mejor amigo.

—Ahí está —me dijo al oído él y yo negué con la cabeza, abrazándolo por el cuello para mantenerlo a mi lado—. Se lo llevan.

—Maldición —murmuré cuando vi que una chica se lo llevaba para el otro lado de la pista—. Será perra —mascullé, pero continué bailando.

— ¡Prima, bailemos! —chilló Ronnie y los cuatro, junto con Tanya y Riley, comenzamos a bailar. Riley se fue donde estaba Kate y quedamos las tres. Comenzamos a reírnos y a chillar, estábamos un poco ebrias.

— ¡Lo confesaré! —chillé y comencé a bailar tras de Tanya, mientras que Ronnie bailaba a mi espalda.

— ¿Qué cosa? —dijo Ronnie y las tres juntamos la cabeza para escucharnos mejor.

— ¡Me encantó el cobrizo! —chillé y las miré sonriente. Ellas sonrieron y Ronnie rio.

— ¡Mi primo! —chilló—. ¡Baila con él!

— ¡No, me da vergüenza! —ellas rieron y continuamos bailando.

— ¡Yo lo traeré, es hetero! —asentí cuando Ronnie se acercó a él y lo tomó por la camiseta, trayéndolo donde nosotras. Me sentí nerviosa y comencé a bailar con Tanya. De repente sentí como alguien chocaba contra mí y miré sorprendida como Ronnie empujaba a su primo hacia mí—. ¡Bailen! —chilló y nos dejó para bailar con Tanya. Miré asustada al chico sexi y él sonrío acercándose.

—Bailemos —me susurró fuerte y yo asentí. Miré hacia otro lado mientras bailábamos, sintiéndome completamente inútil—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —me susurró al oído y yo me estremecí.

—Bella —contesté y sus ojos brillaron. No podía notar el color de ellos, pero él era guapo—. ¿y tú?

—Edward —respondió y yo asentí. Él iba a agregar algo cuando fue violentamente tirado hacia tras, donde una chica comenzó a bailarle.

—Perra —murmuré y me giré para bailar con mis amigas—. ¡Me lo quitó! —lloriqueé llegando a su lado y ellas jadearon. Tanya se envaró y se fue donde él, por lo que yo preferí ignorarlo y continué bailando con Ronnie.

—Perra de mierda —murmuró ella y ambas reímos.

— ¡Amigo! —le chillé a los chicos que estaban bailando juntos a nuestro lado. Ronnie rio y me siguió el juego—. ¡Baila más rápido! ¡Así! —le dije al chico causando que ambos rieran. Ronnie hacia lo mismo con el otro chico, cosa que era graciosa. Parecíamos locas hablándole a ellos y moviéndonos con ellos.

— ¿Así? —dijo él y yo asentí. Y comenzamos a bailar tontamente, los cuatro reímos y de pronto sentí como dos cuerpos estaban tras de mí. Miré sobre mi hombro izquierdo y noté a Edward y Tanya tras de nosotros riéndose.

— ¿los conoces? —me preguntó el cobrizo y yo negué con la cabeza.

—Somos nuevos amigos, de hecho primos —le dije y los chicos rieron. Sonreí nerviosa cuando Edward me cogió de las caderas y me acercó a él, dejándome contra el escenario y anulando todo espacio entre nosotros.

— ¿Vienes muy seguido aquí? —murmuró contra mi oído y estuve a punto de gemir. Apunto.

—No, es primera vez —le contesté y él sonrió—. ¿Y tú?

—Segunda vez, acompaño a mi prima —asentí y pasé mis brazos por su cuello cuando empezó a sonar mi canción favorita.

Hice hacia atrás mi cabeza al escuchar la canción y me sorprendí cuando Edward besó mi cuello, lo que provocó que ambos sonriéramos. Él apretó mis caderas con sus manos y anuló toda la distancia, provocando que mi agarre a su cuello se afianzara. Posé mi cabeza en su hombro y moví lentamente mis caderas, mientras que él las movía contra mí, causando que algo dentro de mí se encendiera. Era la primera vez que me sucedía eso bailando… y lo adoré.

—_Esto está como como pa', como pa' como pa' rumbear, pa' pasarla caliente _—me cantó al oído cuando uní nuestras mejillas. Mi nariz daba directa a su oído y mi boca a su cuello, pero su suave voz cantándome provocó que miles de corrientes me pasaran por el cuerpo.

—Bien —susurré cuando continuó cantándome. Moví más mis caderas contra las suyas y sentí como mis bragas se mojaban, estaba encendida, Dios.

Bajé lentamente mi mano izquierda por su espalda y la dejé apoyada atrás, mientras que mi mano derecha jugaba con su cabello, cosa que causó que gimiera.

—Jesús —susurró y arremetió sus caderas contra las mías, haciéndome notar su _problema_—. ¿Tienes calor? —susurró apoyando su frente en la mía, provocándome una sonrisa. Asentí con la cabeza y él comenzó a soplar suavemente hacia mí, por lo que cerré los ojos y sonreí.

La canción cambió y se volvió un ritmo más caliente, por lo que pasé ambas manos por su cuello y lo acerqué a mí, haciendo que nuestras narices se rozaran y que él pasara una de sus piernas por las mías, logrando juntarnos mucho más.

— ¿vamos? —me preguntó rozando castamente nuestros labios y yo asentí. Él me agarró por la cintura y me acercó hacia él, sonreí cuando las chicas y Riley me miraron pícaramente.

Nos llevó hasta uno de los baños más lejanos a la pista de baile y sonreí cuando vi que estaba vacío, él sonrío y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Se acercó lentamente hacia mí y devoró mis labios con los suyos. Gemimos fuertemente y lo abracé por el cuello para acercarlo más a mí.

—Mierda —susurré cuando me alzó para colocarme en el lavabo. El baño era bastante grande, tenía 5 compartimientos, un espejo gigante y 5 lavabos de manos.

— ¿Estás bien? —murmuró contra mi cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo a su placer, incluso al mío.

—Ajá —suspiré y alcé su camiseta para acariciar su espalda. Estaba algo sudada, pero eso no me importó.

Edward se separó y alzó los brazos, causando que ambos riéramos mientras yo sacaba la camiseta de su cuerpo. Ahogué un gemido cuando vi su bien formado cuerpo y él soltó una risita.

—Mi turno —musitó y me sacó la chaqueta, dejándola a nuestro lado en el lavabo. Solté una risita tonta cuando comenzó a desabotonar los botones de mi camisa—. Vaya —susurró cuando la abrió de par en par y yo me reí ante su mirada oscura. Sus orbes esmeraldas brillaron y lanzó libremente mi camisa por el lavabo.

—No la mojes —susurré cuando comenzó a besar lentamente mi clavícula, dejando un pequeño hormigueo en el recorrido. Gemí suavemente cuando besó mis senos por sobre la tela del brasier y él me miró con un puchero—. Sácala —mandé y él sonrío torcidamente. Ah, mierda.

—Con mucho gusto —llevó sus manos a mi espalda, rozándome intencionalmente y provocando violentos escalofríos. Desabrochó con facilidad la prenda y la sacó lentamente de mi cuerpo, para luego dejarla junto con mi chaqueta. Silbó por lo bajo y se acercó para besar y succionar mis pezones erectos y listos para él.

—Edward —suspiré y llevé una mano a su suave cabello, tironeándolo de vez en cuando—. No… más juegos.

—Sí —susurró y me bajó para desabrochar mis jeans. Yo desabroché su cinturón y sus vaqueros, rozando intencionalmente su erección—. Bella —gimió y bajó mis jeans. Me saqué las botas y ambos quedamos sólo con la ropa interior. Sonrío cuando vio mis bragas y las bajó lentamente por mis piernas.

—Edwarrrrd —siseé cuando besó de lleno mi intimidad, pero yo no quería juegos, lo necesitaba ahora ya.

—Te necesito, Bella —susurró y yo asentí, por lo que le bajé los bóxer y me mordí fuertemente el labio inferior al ver su erección. Se acuclilló un segundo para sacar un condón de su pantalón y yo sonreí—. Arriba —dijo y me tomó por las caderas y me volvió a sentar en el lavabo. Me estremecí ante el frío contraste. Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo.

—Apúrate —murmuré y él rompió el sobre del condón—. Edward —lloriqueé cuando vi que se estaba colocando lentamente el condón.

— ¿Sí, bebé? —susurró y me miró divertido.

— ¡Apúrate! —le urgí y él se acercó a mí, tomándome por las caderas y posicionándonos.

— ¿así? —musitó suavemente mientras su erección me rozaba en la entrada. Ambos gemimos suavemente ante el contacto y yo asentí pasando mis piernas por su cadera.

—Sí —susurré y él se adentró suavemente, causando que el placer se comenzara a extender por todo mi cuerpo—. Mierrrrda —siseó cuando yo lo acerqué fuertemente con mis piernas y lo introduje de golpe en mí.

Se sentía increíble.

Edward se comenzó a mover lentamente, provocándonos pequeños gemidos a ambos. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y besé furiosamente sus labios, provocando que abriera la boca y atacara su lengua. Gemí fuertemente cuando mordió mi labio inferior y él sonrío.

—Más… fuerte, Edward —mascullé contra su clavícula y él gruñó. Me tomó por el trasero y me alzó un poco, causando que chillara un poco con el nuevo ángulo. Se sentía aún mejor.

—Bellla —siseó y mordió suavemente mi clavícula. Chillé por el placer y comencé a mover mis cadera contra las suyas, encontrándolo en cada estocada de daba.

—Más rápido —demandé y él aceleró los movimientos. Sentí como el fuego me llegaba hasta los dedos de los pies y supe que estaba cerca—. Me vengo —le advertí y el agarre en mis caderas se afianzó.

—Yo igual —contestó y comenzó a moverse imposiblemente más rápido. Mordí su hombro tratando de ahogar mis gemidos y él gimió fuertemente, viniéndose violentamente en un orgasmo sensacional. Su orgasmo provocó el mío y me vine como nunca me había venido.

Apoyé mi frente en su hombro para tratar de calmar mis violentos jadeos y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda, mientras que él trataba de calmarse también.

—Gracias —susurró roncamente en mi oído y yo volví a estremecerme. Lo miré confundida y él sonrío besando lentamente mis labios—. Quería besarte desde que te vi en la fila del club —sonreí pícaramente y acaricié su espalda, provocándole los mismos escalofríos que él causaba en mí.

— ¿Me habías visto antes?

—Sí —sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco—, y agradecí que mi prima estuviera con ustedes. No sé cómo me hubiera acercado a ti —confesó y yo besé castamente sus labios.

—Sabes… —susurré besando su cuello y sentí cómo se volvía a endurecer en mi interior.

— ¿Qué? —se aclaró suavemente la garganta y su mordí su lóbulo.

—Todavía tengo energías —él sonrío contra mis labios.

—Y yo todavía tengo condones —murmuró mordiendo suavemente mi barbilla.

— ¿Qué esperamos?

* * *

(1) Una disco en mi ciudad.

(2) Pisco con coca cola.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
